Kindly Unspoken
by music-is-love10
Summary: Seeing his girlfriend roaming around her room, practically naked, only made him bitterer. “Ladies and gentlemen, the walls get more action than I do.” He wasn’t angry, per say. Just a little bit frustrated. Tristan/Rory One-Shot.


**A/N:**

This was supposed to be a short one-shot. I came up with the idea today, and have been working on it ever since. It's just a break from my regular stories. This isn't beta-ed, and I haven't even read it over, but I'd love to hear your thoughts, and feel free to point out inconsistencies or something that's wrong. These only help in improving my writing. (:

So..yeah. This is it. Read and REVIEW, please!

* * *

"We have class."

Tristan made a non-committal noise from his place on top of her, "Don't go."

"Tristan!" she squealed as he began placing kisses all over her neck and along her collarbone, "Tristan, stop. I have to go."

"Mmm, don't."

Lightly shoving him, she scoffed, "I can't _not_ go to class."

Exasperated that his attempts at kissing her weren't working, Tristan rolled off Rory with a dramatic sigh. "We're in college, Ror. No one cares if we go or don't go. Who are they going to call, your mom?"

Rory huffed; not at all impressed that he didn't understand what she was talking about. "I _like_ going to class, unlike some people."

He groaned, "This again? I go to most of my classes; I just tend to skip occasionally. _Like most college students._" He stressed the last part, as if implying that Rory _wasn't_ like most college students.

She just rolled her eyes and got off the bed, heading towards the dresser to get ready for class. Just to spite him – and maybe because it made her feel good – Rory pulled off her shirt and sweatpants, leaving her in only a black bra with matching underwear, and began searching for more appropriate clothes to wear to class.

Seeing his girlfriend roaming around her room, practically naked, only made him bitterer. "Ladies and gentlemen, the walls get more action than I do." He wasn't _angry_, per say. Just a little bit frustrated. He knew Rory liked him, and he definitely liked her, but it just seemed that she was always a little too busy to spend time with him. Well, too busy for _quality time_.

Outwardly, she rolled her eyes, but his comment stung. Was she not being a good girlfriend? And, so what that they hadn't had sex in…two weeks? Was that really all he cared about? Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank top, Rory grabbed her books and got ready to leave. "Wanna come by around 8?"

Tristan was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. "Maybe," he shrugged, "I might do stuff with the guys, though."

"Oh," said Rory, biting her lip, "Um, okay. What stuff?"

Still sitting in the same position, he shrugged again. "Just…stuff. We might go to a bar, or something."

"Right, okay. So, I'll call you?"

Tristan shrugged, "Whatever. I might be busy."

Rory nodded, trying to keep a brave face on. "Yeah…me too. You know, Paris assigned us a lot of extra work at the paper and I've got reading to do for my classes."

Tristan just scoffed, wiping his palms on his thighs, and getting up to face the window, his back towards Rory.

If he'd looked up, he would've been able to see the tears in Rory's eyes, threatening to spill over. "Um, right. Okay. Well, I'll just…go, then. I have to get to class."

&&&&

Tristan lay on the bed in his dorm room, staring at nothing. It was what he'd been doing all day, ever since he got back from Rory's. He was frustrated, to say the least. Sure, he and Rory saw each other a lot, but recently, she'd been free to spend time with everyone _but _him. Sure, she was academically motivated, she had been since high school – he understood that. But was all of the schoolwork more important to her than he was?

In the six months that they had been together, things had never been this lacking between the two. Besides, it wasn't just about the sex. For the past couple weeks, every time they were even together, he could feel that she wasn't all there. Rory had been spacey and distant, but whenever he asked her what was wrong, or if he could do anything to help, she just brushed him off. He realized that it was nearing the end of their junior year in college, but was she really _that_ busy?

"Shit." He muttered to himself. He was beginning to sound like a needy girlfriend. He got up and got his phone, telling Logan and the guys that they were going out tonight. It was Tristan's plan to get very, very, wasted tonight.

&&&&

Rory was sitting in Professor Riley's class, but her head was focused solely on Tristan. All she could think about was the comment that he made, and how he was so cold to her afterwards. She tried to push it aside, but the nagging thoughts that he was in it just for the sex, wouldn't leave her mind. She and him had been together for six months; he HAD to be in it for more than the sex. Right?

She sighed, and pulled her phone out of her bag. It was time to resort to drastic measures. Rory scrolled through her contacts until she found the two girls that she was looking for: Madeline and Louise. She quickly texted them – even though they were in the same room as her – to accompany her on a shopping trip after class. Of course, they texted back yes.

Satisfied, but not completely, Rory tried to pay attention her lecture, but to no avail. Right now, all she could think about was Tristan. She knew that she'd been distant lately, and maybe not the best girlfriend that she could've been, but she that didn't mean she didn't want to spend time with him. With a boyfriend like hers, who _wouldn't_ want to spend to time with him? She was just busy trying to beef up her application to graduate school. Taking on extra hours at the paper, and reading ahead in class, it was her way of making sure she was prepared enough to go _anywhere_. Even to the University of Pennsylvania.

UPenn's Wharton School of Business was Tristan's dream school, and all she wanted was to be prepared. Who knows, maybe they wouldn't even be together next year. Regardless, Rory Gilmore liked to be prepared, so she took on so much extra work, only to end up driving away the one person that this was for.

"Here," said Madeline, shoving a slew of low cut tops and slinky dresses in her direction. "Go try these on."

Rory groaned, this was the fourth store that they'd been in, and Rory still couldn't find exactly what she was looking for. Something to make Tristan's eyes pop. When she told Madeline and Louise about her problems, they quickly got to work. The dress had to be a knockout. She wanted Tristan to be interested again.

While Madeline and Rory were dress shopping, Louise was on the phone with Logan, arranging for them to go to the club together. Rory made sure to tell her to remember that this was a surprise for Tristan – she wanted him to be literally breathless when he saw her.

"What about this one?" asked Rory. She was wearing a cerulean blue, low cut halter-top dress. The neckline was a bit racy since it plunged almost down to her navel, but a sleek gold pendant held the material together so she didn't expose everything.

"Wow." Said Madeline. "This is it, this is the one."

"Alright guys we're all… That's it." Louise wandered in from outside with a mile wide grin. "That is the dress."

Rory fidgeted nervously, "Are you guys sure it's not too slutty? I don't want to dress like a whore."

"Honey, you won't be dressed at all when Tristan sees you." Said Madeline. "This is it. I refuse to waste three hours of shopping. You're getting that dress, now hurry up, we only have two hours to get ready."

&&&&

"Come on guys," said Tristan, "Let's go."

"Not yet." Said Logan, "Besides, Finn isn't ready yet. You know he needs his beauty time."

Tristan and Logan both chuckled, while Finn called out from the bathroom. "Hey! I heard that! I have to look my best for the ladies. That is why they all love me."

"Yeah," snorted Logan, " 'Cause you dress like a gay guy."

"Hey!" he called out, "That's why they freely sit on my lap. I don't see girls gathering around YOU."

Logan scowled, while Tristan laughed heartily. "Come on," he scowled, "hurry up."

"Okay, mates, all good. We ready?"

Right after Finn walked out, there was a knock on the door, and Logan exclaimed, "Yes we are."

Finn went to open the door, and smiled when he saw Madeline and Louise. "Well, hello ladies."

Tristan scanned the doorway in the hopes that maybe Rory had showed up to surprise him. She didn't. He scoffed at himself for being foolish enough to think such a thing. "Alright man," he said to Logan, "Let's bounce." He really needed a drink. Or three.

They were all about to walk out the door, when Finn said to Tristan, "Shit, I forgot the key in my room. Be a doll and go get it?" Finn just smiled when Tristan looked at him funny, and muttered something under his breath. As soon as he was inside Finn's room, everyone slipped out, and Rory slipped in.

"Hey man, I can't…"

Tristan froze. None other than his girlfriend, Rory Gilmore, was leaning against the door, biting her lip nervously and looking sexy as hell. "W-Where is everyone?" he asked, clearing his throat.

She shrugged, "They left."

He nodded. "So," he said motioning to her dress, "who's idea was all of this?"

She shrugged, mimicking his behavior from earlier in the day. "Mine."

"I see," he said, stepping closer.

She tentatively touched her hair, "I knew it was too much. I'm sorry, I should've called first. You said you were going out with the guys, and I interrupted your plans dressed like…this." Reaching for the doorknob, she froze when he placed his forearms on either side of her, enough so she could clearly feel his body against hers, but so he wasn't crushing her either.

"I never said I didn't like it." Tristan's face was inches away from hers; she could feel his breath on her face and the scent of his cologne was overwhelming her nostrils.

"You never said you did." Rory's breath hitched in her throat. There were only about two inches separating the two, and he really was intoxicating.

"So," he said, after a couple moments of silence, "What's with all of this?"

She sighed, and Tristan moved back a little to give her space. "I just wanted to do something nice, you know, so you could find me sexy again. I know it sounds stupid, but…"

He laughed, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Babe, when have I _not_ found you sexy?"

She was silent, and when he looked at her face again, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "You haven't looked at me ever since I came in."

Tristan sighed, knowing that if he did, he'd lose all willpower. "How come you've been avoiding me lately?"

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been…"

"Busy, yeah, I know." Finished Tristan bitterly.

He sighed, and led them over to the couch. "I think we need to talk."

Neither of them said anything for a while, both of them just thinking things over and not wanting to be the first to say anything.

"UPenn." She said softly.

"What?"

"I've been busy because I've picked up a lot of extra work this year so I can get into Annenberg's Communications and Journalism program."

It took Tristan every ounce of willpower he had to stop him from leaning over and mauling his girlfriend right there on the couch.

"I know that we might not even be together next year, and it's probably stupid, but if I do well, I can technically go anywhere."

"You'd…You'd do that for me? Go to Annenberg?"

Before she could even answer, Tristan leaned over and kissed her. It was slow and passionate, and everything he wanted this morning to be.

"Wait." Said Rory, pushing him away and sitting on the other end of the couch. "I need to know something. Is this just about the sex for you?"

"What?" he asked, incredulously, "How could you think that?"

"You were…kind of mean about it this morning."

Burying his face in his hands, Tristan groaned. "I'm an ass. Yes, I was upset, but it was about more than just the sex. For the past couple weeks, I felt like you were never all there with me, and it was frustrating."

"Oh." She nodded.

" I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, or something like that."

Rory smiled, "Tristan, everyone in the world always does the opposite of avoiding you. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "You're not like everyone else."

She didn't need to hear anything else. She leaned in and captured his mouth with hers, instinctively leaning in as he wrapped his arms around her. Nibbling on her lower lip, he groaned when she slid her tongue across his mouth, and immediately gave her access. Shifting himself so he was laying on top - their tongues lazily exploring each other's mouths. When they finally broke apart, Tristan smiled. "I missed that."

Smiling coyly, she wriggled around so her hips were pushing against his, and he groaned, dropping his face into her neck, and gently sucked on her collarbone. "Tease."

Rory smiled. She had really, really missed this too. "No," she said, slowly. "If I was really a tease, I'd do this." She wrapped her legs around his waist, and said his name softly in his ear in that way of hers that made him go crazy.

She laughed when he cursed softly into her neck. "Two can play at that." He slid his hands up her thighs, tracing every contour of her leg, smiling devilishly when she tightened her legs harder around him, pressing herself into him even more.

He kissed her neck, tracing Rory's collarbone lightly with his tongue, and under her ear, smiling when she sighed softly. Purposely dragging it out, he smirked against her when she finally guided his head towards her mouth, their lips moving in sync.

"God I love kissing you." Said Rory softly when they broke apart, her eyes still closed.

Tristan laughed softly, and she opened her eyes in alarm. "Did I say that out loud?"

He smirked and lowered his head against her ear, "It's okay, I kinda like kissing you too."

Lying down on the couch, Tristan shifted so they were both curled into each other. "We should probably go to the club. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." muttered Rory.

Shifting her closer into his embrace, he draped his leg over her thigh. "Let's not move."

---

"I can't believe we moved." muttered Tristan under his breath as he watched her get ready again.

"Hey", she said admonishingly, "You're the one who made these plans. It would be rude not to show."

"Yeah, and that's why everyone snuck out, and hasn't called since."

Rory just shook her head lightly and got out of the car.

"Hey," said Tristan softly, getting up "C'mere."

Rory looked at him quizzically, but obliged and walked over to him. He took a hold of her hand and gently tugged her flush against him, his arms wrapped around her, resting right above her bottom. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said, his voice dropping a few octaves, "and so sexy."

She grinned, and pressed herself against him, "Oh yeah? Well wait 'till you see what I have on underneath."

He ran his hands up and down her sides, and Rory was playing with the hem of his shirt when he leaned down and kissed her softly. Spinning them around so she was wedged between the door and his body, Tristan had both hands on her hips and his forehead was resting against hers.

"It really is about more than sex."

She smiled softly and looked up at him, "I know."

He groaned when her hands slid under his shirt, "Do we really have to go? There's no point. And besides," he pouted, "I don't feel like sharing you tonight."

Rory smiled, she really loved it when he said those little lines to her. The ones that were sweet and sexy, especially because he didn't do it on purpose. She stood on her toes and kissed him, sweeping her tongue into her mouth and letting him know that they were staying in. She moaned into his mouth when he cupped her bottom and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking them backwards towards the bed, he set her down and rested his hands on her hips.

"I know it's early, but I also know that I want to spend a long time with you, Rory Gilmore. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and I'll be damned if I let you go anytime soon." Tristan locked his eyes, and blue met blue in an electrifying chill. "Rory Gilmore, will you move in with me?"

She smiled as she leaned up to speak in his ear. "I'd love to, Tristan DuGrey."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was listening to "Kindly Unspoken" by Kate Voegele when I wrote this, hence the name of the title. I couldn't really think of anything else, so...yeah. **

**It's not my best work, but I'd still REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY like to hear what you thought. **

**I also accept anonymous reviews! ;)**

Thank you!!


End file.
